Winners Keepers
by fictioner
Summary: A new game show called Winners Keepers is sweeping the nation. If you enter you can win a fabulous prize even if you lose! Sounds like the perfect game show, huh? What people dont know is that the prize for losing is death.
1. The Article

Winners Keepers

Prolouge

"Winners Keepers"

A new game show is sweeping the nation! "Winners Keepers" is a show were 10 people compete in 10 rounds. One person is crowned "The Keeper" after all the rounds. One person is eliminated each round. The last player left after round nine does "The Keeper Challenge" in the Tenth round. Winners are rewared with a fabulous mysterious prize! The losers get a prize too! Auditions are being held in the "Winners Keepers" studio downtown tommorow starting at 8:00 A.M.!

After reading that article, I had to get on the show.

End of prolouge.

Chapter 1 coming soon!

Please read and review!


	2. I had to get on!

Winners Keepers

Chapter 1: Getting on the show

After I seen that article I couldn't wait until tommorow.

My name is Lee Thomas.

I am pretty tall, I have dark blonde hair, and green eyes.

I ran and showed my dad the article.

"Dad, can we go tommorow please! This could be the start of my acting career!" I said.

"Does it cost anything?" my dad asked.

I could see he didn't want to pay any money for me to get on a game show.

"NO!" I screamed.

"Whatever..." my dad said.

"YES!" I yelled.

My sister, Marie, came running in.

"WHAT IS ALL THIS NOISE ABOUT?" screamed Marie.

"I get to audition for a game show!" I yelled.

I seen Marie roll her eyes and leave the room.

Time seemed to crawl by the rest of the day.

I awoke the next morning to find a breakfast of bacon and eggs.

Mom was looking at me.

"You're gonna need your strength for the audition." said mom.

After I gobbled down the breakfast, dad and I headed off.

A security guard greeted us.

"Please park behind the studios." exclaimed the guard.

"Right." said dad.

We pulled up behind the big filming studio.

There were many kids there.

They were all rushing into the studio building.

Another guard came up to my dad.

"Pick your kid up at 9:00 PM tonight." said the guard.

"Fine." said dad.

Dad drove off.

I heard him laughing.

He was probably happy that I was out of the house.

It figures.

I ran into the studios.

A guard came to me and asked me to fill out this form.

He also said to complete a test on the back.

I thought the forum was weird.

It asked me weird questions like:

What is your blood type?

What would you do if you were about to die in one minute?

Would you like to die?

Would you fight until you died?

Would you killl anyone else?

I just wrote "I don't know" on all of those questions.

I thought the test questions were weird to.

Here they were:

What is 2+2?

What is the square root of 9?

What is a tiger?

What is a cigarette?

What is a television?

After I completed the forum, I had to wait for everybody to complete it.

I ran up to the guard.

"Where is the bathroom?" I asked.

"Down the holloway to the left." the gaurd said.

I ran to the bathroom.

Then I heard a noise.

I ran into a stall and locked it.

"Look at all of the stuipid kids signing up for the game show." said one kid.

I reconized that kid.

He was one of the contestants on the show before.

"They probably will all die." said the other kid.

"Humans are so gullible." said the previous contestant kid.

Humans?

They are humans too!

What are they talking about.

I was leaning on the stall door listening to the conversation and then the lock broke.

I fell down on the floor.

They looked shocked.

"You klutz." said the other kid.

"Dork." said the previous contestant kid.

I stuck my tongue out.

They rolled their eyes.

"Listen buddy, you don't repeat a word we said and YOU STAY ON THE GAME SHOW OR WE WILL KILL YOU!" said the previous contestant kid.

I nodded.

They ran out laughing.

I heard a bell.

It was time for the physical challenges.

I ran out of the bathroom and into the main room.

"Everyone follow me." said one of the guards.

We followed him.

We came into an area with a big olympic sized swimming pool.

"Hello, welcome everybody. My name is Jason, and I am the host for Winners Keepers." said Jason.

"Now, in order to get on the show, you must jump off the diving board and do 25 laps in the pool with only stopping twice." said Jason.

I could see everyones jaw drop.

"Now, these five people will go first: Lee Thomas, Justin Ballard, Michelle Johnson, Mitchell Paul, and Jamie Newman." said Jason.

We all had five minutes to change into our swim suits.

I ran into the bathroom and changed first.

I ran out and waited for the other people to finish changing.

Finally, we were ready.

"Ok, Lee you go first." said Jason.

I gulped.

I climbed up the diving board.

I could see everybody watching me.

I took a big breath and put my goggles on.

I jumped and landed with a bellyflop.

I felt this horrible sting.

"Oooo." said the other kids.

I regained my breath and did 10 laps strait and then took a ten second break and did the next five and took another break.

By fifteen laps I was really tired.

I managed to do four more.

I needed one more to make it on.

I started swimming and when I got to the middle I had a leg cramp.

I managed to swim the rest of the lap.

I knew I had made it on the show.

End of chapter 1

Please read and review.


End file.
